Explorando
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: Solo quería descargarme. El hecho de explorar mi vida y relatar parte de mi pasado era lo único que me incitaba a continuar.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon ball Z no me pertenece.

_**One shot**_

**Explorando.**

Hay tantas palabras para comenzar, pero solo quiero escribir hasta quitarme un peso de encima. Creo que bastantes cosas han pasado que si me oyeran no me reconocerían tan fácilmente. Ahora solo voy a iniciar…

Hace algún tiempo todo estaba tranquilo, más bien normal aunque ya saben: las reuniones entre amigos no cesaban y cada vez eran mas frecuentes. No me quejo, al contrario yo tenia varios años menos y era una buena manera para pasar el aburrido rato en lugar de estar en casa con la familia. Las recuerdo algo originales "únicas" para mí, lamentablemente fueron finalizando ¿Por qué? Porque después de varios problemas que surgieron fueron disminuyendo lentamente.

Para empezar remontémonos algunos años atrás, en alguna reunión donde no faltaban las bromas, el baile, etc. recuerdo a la perfección que yo jugaba con Goten cuando los adultos en su mayoría solo se detenían a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia para nosotros.

Veía como mi padre como siempre se alejaba de la multitud y sentándose en el pasto disfrutaba de la soledad y el silencio, varias veces me detenía a observar como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar con sus pensamientos a no se donde… ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Me pregunte varias veces sin tener respuesta alguna, tiempo después descubrí que el silencio era la mejor manera para encontrarse con tus propios pensamientos y dejarlos en claro.

Pocas veces entendía su carácter, ya que en ocasiones mi madre repetía aquella frase tan única que nos suelen decir como hijos "eres igualito a tu padre" lo recuerdo con claridad, después de aquello yo me preguntada una y otra ves ¿porque? Fue como lentamente entendí que mi carácter al fortalecerse iba igualándose al de él.

Recuerdo claramente aquel día, como en todas las reuniones las personas iban llegando poco a poco y como siempre unas demasiado temprano como también tarde. Ese fue el caso de mi papá, que varios días llevaba saliendo temprano y llegaba algo tarde, claramente mamá estaba algo furiosa sus facciones cambiaron bruscamente, esto no era ninguna novedad ya que como mencioné, llevaba tiempo.

Al llegar al jardín, como siempre papá caminaba hacia un árbol especifico con el fin de aislarse, recuerdo como pasó un buen rato así hasta que alguien acercándose a él, le habló.

-¿Piensas estar aquí todo el tiempo?- en cuando escuche aquella pregunta sentí como mi piel se tensaba al paso de los segundos.

Aquella voz le pertenecía una mujer… ¡si! así es, a No.18.

-¿Te importa?-le contestó con voz prepotente. Ella solo lo observo por un rato, dio media vuelta y trató de retirarse…

-Espera…-ordenó, la rubia solo volteó y lo examino con la mirada.

Solo recuerdo contemplar aquella escena algo atónito, sabía a la perfección que mi padre era demasiado violento pero también que ella no era tan débil para permitir algún ataque de parte de él.

-Te espero mañana después de mediodía-sentenció

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó asombrada

"_-¿Qué?-"_ pensé

No entendía la conversación, pero lo que si había entendido era que no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo solamente sin poder comprender aquello a lo que se referían.

Después de eso solo se observaban mutuamente y después de varios minutos ella formo una mueca queriendo disimular una sonrisa, se entendía claramente que aquellos dos tramaban algo.

-¿Puedo ir con Goten mañana?-pregunté ya en la noche.

Ella no respondió, solamente volteó hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente fue rutinario al igual que todos los demás. Yo esperaba tanto esa tan ansiada hora que al llegar casi me quedaba dormido, supongo que eso es raro pero puedo jurar que casi soñé con aquella situación.

Corrí tratando de alcanzarlo y cuando al fin lo logré solo me di cuenta como se volteaba para verme directamente a los ojos.

"-Tengo que tener mas cuidado-" me repetía una y otra vez. El solamente me observaba mientras yo retrocedía para luego correr y dar la vuelta en la primera esquina que me encontrara.

No me iba a dar por vencido, la naturaleza de todo niño era ser curioso y no iba a dejar las cosas así como así. En cuanto se descuidó volví a caminar, pero ahora con mas cuidado como debí hacerlo desde el principio.

No me quejo, pero aquella vez caminé bastante, tanto que al llegar sentía los pies entumecidos y solo pensaba que apenas era la mitad, pues me faltaba el regreso.

-Llegaste temprano-aquella voz era femenina y se me hacia bastantemente conocida.

"_- Dieciocho-"_pensé

Su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la rubia, yo solo trataba de ocultarme tras unos arbustos esperando a que nadie sospechara de mi presencia, y conociéndola aquello iba a ser sumamente difícil.

Platicaron unos cuantos minutos cerca de una esquina, traté de ubicarme pero me fue imposible y como mencioné antes, solo pensaba en el camino de regreso y en mis adoloridos pies. Después por un rato me prometí decir la verdad eh irme a divertir en alguna otra parte, era chico y supuse que nada malo estaba pasando ya que decía conocer a mi padre.

-Vamos a otro lugar…-comentó ella volteando hacia los lados como si buscara algo-No me siento bien aquí-

-¿Tienes miedo?...no hay nadie- aquello hiso agudizar mis sentidos.

Solo una pregunta vino a mi mente: ¿por qué estarían tan interesados en que no hubiera gente? Y era cierto, aquellas calles estaban totalmente solitarias, a dos cuadras se podía visualizar un pequeño café, pero era todo.

El se acercó a ella y tomándole la barbilla se unieron en un beso, jamás hubiera creído esto si no lo hubiera dicho, él no era cariñoso y nadie lo había visto dando un beso, ahora… ¿por que a ella?

-¡Que te pasa!... nos pueden ver-Habló separándose rápidamente.

Estaba confundido ¿acaso mi papá la quería? ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi mamá? las preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente, una a una sin obtener alguna respuesta.

Lo que siguió no fue relevante comparado con esto, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron un par de horas platicando de cosas sobre ellos dos, al llegar a casa yo estaba tan agotado que lo único que hice fue acostarme en donde callera. Lo que recuerdo era la mirada de mamá algo sorprendida por la forma de mi llegada.

Nunca supe si mi papá realmente la quería o solo estaba con ella solo por apariencias ya que los días que les siguieron hiso lo mismo y su mirada era única, algo que jamás había visto en él.

No me voy a extender mas, a los pocos meses hubo otra pequeña fiesta, el motivo no interesa ya que agarraron cualquier pretexto para reunirse. Como siempre, él en el mismo árbol, solitario y ella acompañada de su familia. Fue totalmente rutinario, hubo demasiada comida y la música no faltó, al terminar ella con la intención de despedirse se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡Trunks!-oí llamar-¡Trunks!-

Yo quería saber lo que aquella mujer le decía, también deseaba gritarle que era mi padre y que nadie se iba a meter entre mi mamá y él.

-¡Trunks!-lo siguiente fue sentir como mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Que quieres!-grite asustado.

-No respondías-habló Goten.

No pude seguir observándolos ya que supuse que si lo hacia alguien se enteraría y yo quería llegar hasta el final de esto antes de que mamá se enterara.

Al irse todas las personas, mamá se declaró exhausta y decidió irse a dormir dejándolo solo en la sala, pensando.

Yo observaba como no dejaba aquella posición, seguramente pensaba en ella y lo que le pudo haber dicho esa tarde, traté de acercarme pero volteó a verme y quede congelado, tenia miedo de que pudiera haberme sorprendido.

Poco después subí hasta donde se encontraba mi mamá, no dormía, solo estaba recostada ojeando un libro que mi abuelo había comprado una semana atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó-Te ves triste-

-No, es solo que no tengo sueño-respondí.

No quería decirle, ya que no sabia cuanto le dolería, era mi papá y por algo estaba con él a pesar de su mal carácter.

-¿Sabes a donde va él por las tardes?-pregunté

-A caminar-

Me extrañé, su tono era algo seco y desinteresado ¿será que sospecharía? La miré por un tiempo y salí dirigiéndome a mi cuarto a descansar.

Era solamente un niño, juro que esa noche no dormí de solo pensar en esos dos. Ahora se que no debí meterme ya que aquello era solo de pareja, debí seguir viendo a mi padre como antes.

La mañana siguiente, solo esperaba a que él hiciera algo para yo seguirlo como anteriormente, no esperé demasiado antes de que lo hisiera con la misma excusa de todos los días "caminar" recuerdo que ese día estaba algo frio y con tal de seguirlo no me acorde de ni siquiera coger algo para taparme.

Llegamos a una parque algo pequeño el esperó cerca de un puesto mientras ella se dignaba a llegar, yo a lo lejos solo observaba entumido de frio, subí la mirada hacia el cielo y vi como el sol era ocultado por las nubes al regresar la mirada no lo pude encontrar, por mas que los buscaba no aparecían.

Largas horas pasaron antes de que pudiera encontrarlos, estaban cerca y agradecí que no notaran mi presencia. Ese día solo platicaron y como siempre se despidieron con un beso en los labios ¡como odiaba ver eso!

Tal ves no lo recuerde todo con claridad, pero aquello me quedo tan grabado que puedo describir hasta las facciones que hacia mi papá al despedirse diario de ella: satisfacción, tranquilidad y hasta felicidad.

Recuerdo que pronto decidí no volverlo a seguir, ahora se que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi corta vida, lamentablemente no duró mucho ya que un día, cuando papá se fue no volvió en toda la noche, fue ahí que supe que debía hacer algo. El tiempo que pasaba con nosotros se estaba acortando.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- preguntaba mamá casi gritando-Hasta ahorita estas llegando… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Fui a tomar-contestó-Y me quede dormido-

Aquello fue la mayor tontería que pude haber escuchado de él ya que el no solía tomar además que estaba totalmente convencido de que había pasado la noche con aquella mujer. Algo me decía que mamá también sospechaba algo.

-No se… ¿quieres que te crea?-habló mamá, exhaló un profundo suspiro y prosiguió- Entonces di la verdad-

-Es la verdad-

No lo reconocía, que yo recuerde no había dicho una mentira a esa altura y menos sabiendo que aquello era fácil de descubrir, bajé la mirada mientras ella me pedía que me retirara. Después prosiguieron discutiendo un par de horas.

El carácter de mamá tampoco era muy bueno que digamos pero ese día tuvo un cambio radical, parecía ser otra persona.

Los días que le siguieron, él no salió… se quedaba en algún sitio que estuviera solo, pero eso solo duró una semana.

-Luego vengo-dijo mientras ella solo escuchaba. Últimamente ella estaba muy callada.

Ese día me quede en casa, quise hacerle compañía ya que supuse que estaría triste por aquella vez.

En toda la mañana ella no dijo absolutamente nada, cambiaba de habitación haciendo diferentes deberes, yo solo la acompañaba y me sentaba en el primer lugar que encontraba.

Era aburrido, lo se pero yo necesitaba analizar la situación para podre seguir. Sentí como mi vida tuvo un gran cambió, antes como cualquier niño experimentaba los deseos de salir y divertirme sin importar todo lo demás, ese día lo terminé encerrado en una fría habitación pensando en él.

Al llegar solo nos reunimos para cenar, compartimos algunas palabras y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto.

De nuevo volví a seguirlo, él caminaba con toda la seguridad del mundo mientras que yo lo hacia con precaución. Llegó a la misma esquina de siempre, donde de nuevo ella lo esperaba.

-Ya te habías tardado-aquello ya me estaba pareciendo rutinario.

Él no habló, solo la observaba como cansado de lo mismo, al terminar solo tomó su mano y la condujo hasta el café cerca de ahí antes mencionado. Parecían no tener nada que esconder, lo que me produjo coraje, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? solo era un simple niño.

Al llegar ellos entraron mientras que yo decidí observarlos desde afuera. Él a su manera la invitó a entrar, escogieron una mesa y solo platicaron por un rato.

Después de un tiempo me canse de verlos hasta que él acercándosele, la beso. Yo no podría describírselo solo puedo recordar que fue tierno y algo apasionado.

-Vete a la casa-aquella era una voz femenina totalmente conocida…

-¿Mamá?-

Quede totalmente petrificado ante su presencia, al voltear vi como la mirada la tenia al frente visualizando la pareja que antes vigilaba.

-Mamá yo no…-

-Cállate y vete- sentenció

Las sus frías palabras me hicieron reaccionar e irme, si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado con ella, aunque debo confesarlo, no solo por acompañarla sino también para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

¿Ahora que va a pasar? Me preguntaba una y otra ves sin tener respuesta alguna.

Al llegar solo los esperé, si una sola palabra ella caminó con rumbo hacia el jardín, él solo se dirigió a la habitación.

Fue para mí el peor día de mi corta existencia, el silencio era desesperante, solo deseaba saber que ocurriría con mi familia.

Mi abuelo solo se acercaba de ratos preguntándome si estaba enfermo ya que todo el día me la pase sentado en una silla perteneciente al comedor, yo negaba con la cabeza la insistente pregunta.

Al caer la noche ya toda la familia se había enterado de lo ocurrido, a mi papá lo veían como bicho raro o simplemente moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Esta familia seguirá como antes-habló él con mismo tono de siempre.

Parecía ser lo que yo esperaba, pero aquello no me pareció correcto.

-Todo será como antes-sentenció.

¿Cómo antes? ¿Y dieciocho? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tenia ganas de gritar pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

-¿No la seguirás viendo?-preguntó mi abuelo casi leyéndome la mente.

-No-

No sabia si creerle o no, solo seguí comiendo esperando a que aquello fuera verdad. Lo siguiente no es relevante, todo volvió a la normalidad por así decirlo.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo demasiado lento para mí, llegó el día en que decidieron reunirse de nuevo, solo que ese día todos estuvieron menos mis papás.

-¿Y los demás?-me preguntó Goten.

-…-no sabia que decirle, simplemente no sabia.

Encogí los hombros y decidí bromear un poco con él, todos me veían con un gesto de interrogación.

Nunca supe donde habían estado, solo se que esa fue la ultima reunión que se haría en mi casa. Mi papá no volvió a verla, ni siquiera a hablarle.

Recientemente mi mamá me contó que ella decidió seguirme por las extrañas salidas que tenían al mismo tiempo que mi papá, ella de antemano también observaba como dieciocho se le acercaba y platicaba con él. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, lo sabía pero lo ocultaba.

Ahora escribo desde la misma habitación en que me detuve a pensar por horas al igual que mi papá, lo comprendo a la perfección, lo que no puedo entender es como un niño puede dejar su infancia para incluirse en un mundo en que se les es difícil interpretar.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Este fic va dedicado a **Annasak2** que sin ella no hubiera echo nada y estaría jugando T^T… pero bueno ya tenia que hacer algo, era demasiada flojera u.u

¡Ah si! Perdón por el titulo, pero acabe el fic y todavía seguía sin uno…

Gracias por leer.


End file.
